


Линия жизни

by Chaton_du_Soleil



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, M/M, Original Character(s), POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 06:10:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19420066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaton_du_Soleil/pseuds/Chaton_du_Soleil
Summary: С мёртвыми нельзя бороться. Но можно бороться за живых.Сиквел к "Линии смерти".





	Линия жизни

***  
Мадара приходит в себя на третий день – на двое суток раньше предсказанного местными медиками срока. Мой прогноз оказывается гораздо точнее, после чего врач смотрит на меня с куда большим уважением, чем неделей раньше, после нашей стычки с Учихой. Но в тот момент мнение врача меня не интересует. Длинные ресницы дрожат, открывая мутный, какой-то непривычно-бесцветный взгляд, глаза Мадары бесцельно скользят по больничной палате, пока не натыкаются на меня. Я осторожно кладу ладони по обе стороны от его головы, готовясь активировать сеть чакры, – у самого Мадары она если и выше нуля, то весьма условно. Без внешней подпитки она восстанавливается медленно, а значит, и все прочие повреждения будут заживать со скоростью, обычной для людей.  
– Не… не надо, – едва слышно шелестит голос Мадары. – Эрик… погиб.  
– Джеймс, – вмешивается врач, подходя с каким-то угрожающего вида шприцом, – Джеймс, тебе сейчас…  
– Отойдите, – шелестит Учиха чуть-чуть более твёрдым голосом, и я вмешиваюсь:  
– Принесите, пожалуйста, воды.  
Это не только вежливость. По неведомым причинам употребление большого количества жидкости ускоряет регенерацию чакры.  
Я собираюсь сказать о том, что повреждения не столь существенны и что требуется лишь восстановление чакры, но не успеваю произнести ни слова.  
Мутный взгляд останавливается на мне:  
– Значит, я обвиняюсь в нападении на Коноху?  
Я тут же жалею о своей откровенности с местным безопасником. А ведь надо было догадаться, что он всё расскажет Учихе.  
– Мадара, это…  
– Я желаю сдаться, – шепчет Мадара и, когда врач возвращается с водой, повторяет медленно и отчётливо: – Я… желаю… сдаться… властям… Конохи. 

Местная медицина попеременно вызывает у меня чувство зависти и злости. Здесь разработаны самые разные методики, позволяющие диагностировать телесное состояние – вплоть до формы и глубины ран, и состояния внутренних органов, и даже функционирования мозга.  
Но при всём при этом не делается никаких попыток изучить нефизические параметры организма. Пусть даже тут все поголовно – люди, не обладающие чакрой в… заметном количестве, но совсем без чакры живые существовать не способны. Мёртвые, впрочем, тем более не способны, но это уже не относится к делу. Точнее – к тому, что во всей обширной Стране Чёрных вод нет ни одного, даже самого примитивного, аппарата по диагностике текущего уровня чакры.  
Двое суток я ругал местную пафосную медицину на все лады и с интервалом один раз в час накладывал печать диагностики. Чакру она жрёт прилично, а в отсутствие инструментария диагноз один – критически низкий уровень. Даже оценить, насколько он подрос (если подрос) за это время, я не способен. Впрочем, уровень чакры не мог не подрасти – иначе бы Мадара не пришёл в себя. Или, как выражаются местные врачи, не вышел бы из комы.  
Лекарств хотя бы для поддержания чакры на стабильном уровне тут тем более нет. Здесь вообще не понимают, как я могу верить в странные сказки. Всё, что я могу, – слабо надеяться, что в своём состоянии Мадара не сумеет применить что-нибудь чакропожирающее. Надежда наивна, потому что чем беспомощнее Учиха, тем острее его реакции на опасность.  
Так что появление брата я сперва замечаю именно как появление необходимых приборов и лишь потом – как появление столь нужного мне человека. Только ни на что вменяемое я в тот момент никак не способен. Хокаге Конохи с одного взгляда оценивает и моё состояние, и состояние вернувшегося в беспамятство Мадары.  
– С ним всё будет в порядке, – улыбается он чуть грустной улыбкой. – Иди спать.  
Мотаю головой, хотя понимаю, что Хаширама прав. Но не могу я уйти отсюда, не могу.  
– Тут мне дали настой, который снижает потребность во сне, – сознаюсь я и добавляю: – Хотя не сказать, что он сильно помог.  
– Не знаю, что за настой, – Хаширама морщит лоб, как всегда, когда недоволен чем-то, – но если ты тут свалишься посреди палаты, то хуже всего будет Мадаре. Потому что, как я понимаю, больше никто в восстановлении чакры не разбирается. Я помогу, само собой, с исцелением ран, но ведь Мадаре не от этого так плохо.  
– Да физические раны я сам уже…  
– Он себя совсем в гроб загонит, – поддерживает брата подоспевший врач.  
В итоге они оба выпроваживают меня на улицу, и непонятно откуда взявшаяся повозка останавливается возле крыльца. Хаширама смотрит на повозку с искренним недоумением, но послушно в неё садится – похоже, приняв такой способ передвижения по городу за странный местный обычай.  
Откуда Хаширама узнаёт мой адрес и кто помог ему дотащить меня до кровати – я уже не узнаю. Потому что засыпаю в ту самую секунду, когда повозка увозит меня с Хаширамой от стен госпиталя. 

***  
Первое, что ощущаю я, проснувшись, – это ужас. Потому что Мадара там – один, а с чакрой мой брат работать… умеет, но лучше б не умел. И за время моего отсутствия могло произойти что угодно – тем более с Учихой. Тем более что отсутствовал я…  
От взгляда на часы становится ещё страшнее.  
До госпиталя я бегу на самой высокой своей скорости, обгоняя вальяжно плетущиеся повозки и совсем уж медленных людей.  
– Он дважды приходил в себя, – отчитывается дежурный врач, пока я замеряю чакру. – Но совсем ненадолго. Но мне кажется…  
«Ему кажется правильно», – мысленно соглашаюсь я. Не сказать, что состояние Мадары меня устраивает, но его жизни оно уже почти не угрожает. Может быть, и медленно, но чакра всё-таки ползёт к минимально допустимому уровню, после которого Учихе и физически должно бы стать лучше.  
Наконец-то вписываю в журнал нормальные показатели, а не свежеизобретённую закорючку, символизирующую неизвестность. Жалею, что не провёл измерения вчера, – была бы возможность сравнивать, а ещё прогнозировать состояние на ближайшие сутки. Потом заглядываю в доставленный братом рюкзак.  
Мне несказанно повезло с братом – трое… нет, уже четверо суток назад я смог лишь сказать, что Мадара потратил всю чакру и тяжело ранен. Не знаю, кто собирал сумку, но явно не сам Хаширама. Слишком точно подобран состав лекарств. Скорее всего, с присущей ему рациональностью мой брат пришёл ко мне в лабораторию и потребовал от дежурных врачей оптимальный набор средств для восстановления чакры.  
Точно – на некоторых даже мои подписи на флаконах.  
Выставляю лекарства на прикроватный столик, и едва слышный шелестящий смешок заставляет повернуть голову. Бескровные губы изгибаются в едкой усмешке, но бледные глаза остаются холодными. В отсутствие чакры они теряют свой багряный цвет, напоминая сейчас куски льда. Впрочем, если приглядеться, то в толще льда искрятся то ли отблески костра, то ли лучи закатного солнца.  
…все эти трое суток оттенок учишьей радужки был самым надёжным показателем уровня чакры моего пациента. Местные врачи явно записали меня не то в шаманы, не то в шарлатаны – но спрашивать, отчего я так часто разглядываю его глаза, перестали.  
– Давно пришёл в себя? – я стараюсь спрашивать бесстрастно, но получается почти грубо. Будто Мадара следил за мной… то есть он и следил, но…  
– Не беспокойся, – шелестит холодный голос, – никаких жизненно важных секретов Конохи я за эти минуты не выяснил.  
С момента его… исчезновения, того, которое все считали гибелью, я тысячу раз обзывал себя идиотом. Сейчас обзываю в тысяча первый.  
А потом вспоминаю свой разговор с Хаширамой – про заботливых красавчиков. Красавчика мне не заменить, но… у меня что, выбор есть? Потому что ещё раз потерять Мадару – это не выход.  
– Можно подумать, у Конохи есть хоть какие-то секреты, которых ты не знаешь, – в итоге говорю я, ощупью отыскивая безопасную тропку из этой темы. – В конце концов, кто её основывал?  
Мадара медленно отворачивается, и что-то в его движениях… торопливо наливаю воду в стакан и вставляю в него соломинку. А потом устраиваю Учиху поудобнее. При потере чакры обезвоживание – частый симптом.  
– Голова болит? – нагло пользуюсь случаем и касаюсь пальцами сухой кожи лба, отвожу в сторону слипшиеся пряди. – Сейчас разведу настой осенних трав, станет легче.  
Бледные губы вновь невесело улыбаются.  
– Коноха… здесь? Сколько?  
О… ну да. Учиха же.  
– Сколько – я не спросил. Я видел только брата, но знаю, что он пришёл не один.  
– Брата… – морщит он лоб. – Впрочем, неважно, – не слушая меня, он улыбается ещё резче. – Не помню никого. Всё равно не… буду сопротивляться.  
Проклятье.  
Впрочем, какая разница, что прямо сейчас думает Мадара, если удастся забрать его домой? Я механически отмеряю капли настоя, следя, как янтарная жидкость растворяется в прозрачной воде, размешиваю, ни на секунду не переставая взвешивать последствия нынешней убеждённости Мадары в своей судьбе. Ожидание казни – вовсе не то ощущение, которого я желаю моему Учихе. Но поедет ли он с нами, если не будет уверен в скорой смерти? Если что, то самоубийственные миссии он и здесь сумеет найти.  
Впрочем… был за пределами клана Учих один человек, который смог пройти за все охранные учишьи барьеры. Был…  
– Приехал Хаширама, – запрещая себе ревность, осторожно начинаю я. – Он…  
Мадара слабо дёргает плечом и морщится, явно давя в себе боль:  
– Не помню его. Я вообще… помню ошмётки. Тебя, например.  
В конечном итоге я решаю промолчать. Даже не из эгоизма и желания забрать Мадару в Коноху. Просто понимаю, что Учиха не поверит ни одному слову, сказанному мной. 

Доставленные Хаширамой средства характеризуются надёжным, хотя и крайне медленным действием. Однако уже к полудню, когда в палату врывается генерал Тайлер, Мадара больше не напоминает измождённый призрак. Глаза до сих пор бесцветны, но не всё же сразу.  
– О, – с приятным для меня изумлением восклицает Тайлер и с интересом глядит на меня. – Я… не ожидал. Мои поздравления, господин Тобирама.  
Сдержанно киваю, отходя на пару шагов в сторону, – явно ведь не со мной генерал общаться явился. Тот в самом деле усаживается на край постели и понижает голос… как я понимаю, об особенностях слуха шиноби никто по-прежнему не знает. Мадара просто не осознал, насколько отличается от людей, или предпочёл скрыть свои отличия?  
Не прислушиваюсь, но с такого расстояния не расслышать разговор я не способен. А уйти… вообще-то состояние Мадары относительно стабилизировалось. Но заставить себя вновь уйти из палаты… для этого Хаширама нужен. Выволочь меня отсюда если не уговорами, так хотя бы силой.  
– Мне доложили, ты хочешь сдаться этой… как её… – кратко покончив с ритуалами приветствия, переходит генерал к делу.  
А вот ответ Мадары я разобрать не могу. Ну да. Учиха.  
– Это не выход, и ты сам…  
– Это приказ? – повышает Мадара голос.  
– Считай, что да!  
Разворачиваюсь, желая предупредить, что безнаказанно орать на моего пациента могу лишь только я, но спотыкаюсь на бесстрастной учишьей улыбке.  
– Тогда прошу уволить меня из состава вооружённых сил, – чуть вздёрнутая верхняя губа позволяет разглядеть полоску зубов и кончики клыков, – хотя бы по состоянию здоровья.  
Тайлер усмехается в ответ.  
– Вот он, – мотает он головой в мою сторону, – гарантирует, что через неделю ты будешь на ногах.  
Возразить я уже даже не пытаюсь – стою и любуюсь схваткой опытного волкодава с огненным драконом.  
– А любой из врачей, имеющих право оказывать здесь медицинские услуги, признает меня негодным к военной службе, – в туманной голубизне чужих глаз разгорается рассветная заря. – Кроме того, вы не имеете права запретить мне вернуться на родину.  
– Думаешь, Эрик желал бы тебе такого?!  
Вся краска, успевшая вернуться на лицо Мадары, стирается в мгновение, засветившиеся глаза угасают, а все нацепленные на Учиху местные медицинские приборы взрываются отчаянным воем. Отталкиваю генерала и вцепляюсь в плечи Мадары, жалея, что Хаширама ушёл, – сам я не могу одновременно удерживать Учиху и накладывать печати. Но всё это длится секунды – потому что Мадара обмякает в моих руках и возвращается в своё беспамятство.  
Запоздавшие врачи оттесняют от кровати уже меня, что-то говорят о капельницах и растворах, а я отхожу к двери – просто потому, что эти врачи сейчас полезнее меня. Хорошо, что ничего применить я не успел, – в состоянии ярости правильно накладываются только боевые печати.  
Вдыхаю полной грудью, делаю медленный выдох, но сердце всё ещё бьётся куда-то под ключицы. Тёмные спутанные волосы змеятся по подушке, чёрные ресницы подрагивают, бескровные губы беззвучно что-то шепчут.  
Не слышу даже я, но мне и не надо слышать, чтобы понять – кого он видит там, в забирающей его темноте. 

– Вы в самом деле отличный врач, – сухо комментирует Тайлер, едва я выбираюсь из палаты в коридор.  
В его устах это звучит как обвинение, а не как комплимент.  
Впрочем, наверняка до предела занятый генерал дождался меня здесь вовсе не ради комплиментов.  
– Благодарю, – тем не менее отзываюсь я. Потому что это позволит покончить с формальностями, и следующая фраза будет уже по делу.  
– Надеюсь, вы понимаете, что Джеймс сейчас просто в шоке и желает любой ценой расстаться с жизнью? – в голосе генерала Тайлера звучит даже не лёд, а замороженная сталь. – Он сейчас в чём угодно сознается, даже в том, что лично устроил Большой взрыв.  
Слабый шёпот «Эрик… погиб» вновь разрывает мою память. Я тогда полночи мечтал, как буду бороться с этим самым Эриком за сердце Учихи, – но даже в самых отчаянных моментах не желал ему смерти. Просто потому, что с мертвецами соревноваться бесполезно – они всегда будут вне конкуренции.  
Впрочем, меня и не об этом спрашивали.  
– Мы не придерживаемся теории Большого взрыва, – негромко выдыхаю я. – А что касается Мадары… то есть Джеймса – поверьте, я лучше вас знаю, когда шиноби расходует всю свою чакру. Я могу поклясться, что Коноха не выдвигала официальных обвинений в адрес Учихи Мадары и не будет преследовать его ни за какие преступления. Это вас устроит?  
Тайлер молчит несколько секунд. Усмехается:  
– Разве вы полномочны давать такие гарантии?  
– В Конохе бюрократии поменьше, – пожимаю плечом в ответ. – Хорошо, мои слова вас не успокоят, но здесь сейчас Хокаге Конохи. У нас это… м-м-м… аналог главы государства. Спросите его. 

***  
Спустя шесть часов попеременной работы местных врачей и меня состояние Мадары удаётся возвратить… в относительную норму. Очень относительную – организм, выйдя из первоначального шока, вдруг осознал почти полное отсутствие чакры в надпочечниках. И отозвался соответственно.  
Мадару с интервалом в десять минут кидает то в жар, то в холодный пот, периодически накатывают судороги или крупная неконтролируемая дрожь. Вдобавок ко всему всё это начиналось с приступа рвоты – подозреваю, что применённые мной настои не сошлись с местными лекарствами. Генерал не уходит – и в какой-то мере именно он обеспечивает нам свободу действий. Краем сознания отмечаю, что соседняя палата уже переоборудована под локальный штаб. Допускаю, что не ради нас – просто большинство людей Тайлера находятся на этом же этаже с самыми разными уровнями самочувствия. Насколько я помню, в последнем бою участие принимали все.  
Но прямо сейчас проблемы местной службы безопасности меня не волнуют. Я вновь и вновь пытаюсь уговорить Мадару повысить чакру искусственно. Я бы даже сделал это принудительно – если бы техника позволяла применять её без согласия реципиента. Увы.  
– Нет, – повторяет Мадара, и я от ярости уже зарычать готов, когда тяжёлая ладонь Тайлера стискивает мне плечо:  
– Какую… э-э-э… операцию Джеймс не позволяет вам сделать? Она болезненна или опасна?  
– Да не операцию, – всё-таки рычу я, – обычное наложение печати, это…  
Рука стискивает плечо чуть сильнее и отпускает.  
– Не придирайтесь к терминам. Считайте, я спросил об операции в широком смысле.  
Я начинаю понимать, по каким причинам даже Учиха согласился подчиниться этому типу. И прикидываю, не удастся ли переманить его в нашу деревню.  
– Передача чакры, – вместо меня поясняет Мадара с неподражаемой интонацией. – Повреждения исцеляются от… от неё. Больше чакры – быстрее. У меня – ноль. Почти.  
Вздыхаю и перевожу на человеческий:  
– Чакра, циркулирующая в… давайте считать, что в крови, – сама по себе, без применения дополнительных техник, ускоряет исцеление. Без чакры шиноби восстанавливается с той же скоростью, что и любой обычный человек, – то есть медленно. Скорость восстановления самой чакры тоже зависит от чакры, уже имеющейся в организме. Поэтому в самом начале пациенту передают чужую чакру, а уже потом…  
Генерал хмурится:  
– Это так, Джеймс?  
Мадара медленно опускает ресницы, безмолвно подтверждая мои слова.  
– Ты ещё не уволен со службы, – жёстко произносит Тайлер. – Так что считай, я приказываю…  
– Нет! – было бы у Мадары сейчас хоть что-то – и горели бы его глаза алым огнём. А так просто темнеют. – Нельзя… нет… минус боец.  
Генерал, надо отдать ему должное, не отмахивается от своего подчинённого, а отодвигает меня в сторону, садится на край больничной койки и склоняется над Учихой. Уже одного этого достаточно для того, чтобы я разъярился, но вмешаться не успеваю.  
– Объясни, что ты имеешь в виду, Джеймс. Не торопись.  
Мадара делает несколько медленных, глубоких вдохов – вот в том, что дыхательная гимнастика Учихам знакома, у меня сомнений не было. Облизывает губы. Прикрывает глаза.  
– Будет же ещё атака… так? Вы знаете. Я сейчас не боец. Тобирама – боец, сильный. Если передаст чакру – оба бесполезны. Затраты несоразмерны.  
А мы-то у себя голову ломаем, почему Учихи этой техникой не пользуются. У меня в лаборатории одна девочка даже теории насчёт клановых табуирований строила. Действительность, как обычно, куда проще.  
– Но вы оба разве не быстрее восстановитесь? – уточняет Тайлер, и Мадара слабо мотает головой:  
– Он отдаст много, а я получу мало.  
Киваю, когда генерал оборачивается ко мне, и на вопрошающий взгляд поясняю:  
– На само наложение печати уходит больше чакры, чем получается передать. 

Наш разговор прерывает короткий стук в дверь – генерал кому-то срочно понадобился. Припоминаю прогнозы моих аналитиков – для новой атаки вроде бы ещё не время. Впрочем, если ошибусь – удивляться не буду. Течение времени я перестал ощущать и основательно со времени сбился.  
Минут через пять появляется местный лекарь, сверяет что-то по своим приборам, задаёт Мадаре пару вопросов о самочувствии. Тот явно удерживается от колкостей, но не хочет новой битвы печатей и технологий над своей головой – поэтому сухо отвечает, что никакое. Врач хмурится, молча прикидывает что-то и переводит взгляд с меня на Мадару и обратно, будто решая, к кому из нас обращаться. В итоге обращается куда-то в пространство:  
– Там подошёл какой-то Хокаге. Говорит, что вы, Джеймс, должны его знать. Генерал Тайлер допустит встречу, если она вам, Джеймс, не повредит.  
– Не… не помню его, – чуть хмурится Мадара. – Мне всё равно.  
На вопрошающий взгляд врача я тоже пожимаю плечами:  
– Не знаю. По идее, хуже сейчас Мадаре точно стать не может.  
И лишь когда брат с Тайлером заходят палату, меня бросает в холодный пот: о том, что именно Хаширама убил Мадару, я вообще не подумал. Если именно это сейчас Мадара и вспомнит, да ещё и озвучит… нет, хуже ему действительно уже не станет, но о намерении вывезти Мадару в Коноху можно будет забыть. Не отдаст нам эта страна своего национального героя. Тайлер, если ему понадобится, ещё и заявит, будто мы хотим Мадару опорочить ложными слухами.  
А ещё встреча со своим убийцей, пусть и неудачливым, может причинить Мадаре боль.  
– Джеймс, это…  
– Мадара, ты же помнишь меня, Мадара? Не мог же ты забыть меня, идиот, не мог же?! Мадара?  
Длинные ресницы опускаются, но готов поклясться, что секунду назад в блёклых глазах было узнавание. Учиха морщит лоб, прикусывает губу, чуть напрягается.  
– Ты… ты – Хаширама… Сенджу, – словно через силу, выдавливает он. – Мы… дружили. Кажется.  
– Точно, – расплывается Хаширама в своей коронной улыбке силой в пятнадцать килосолнц. – Точно, придурок! Ещё в детстве!  
– Голова болит, – жалуется Мадара и вдавливает затылок в подушку. – Я… рад тебе, Хаширама. Я могу побыть… один?  
– Конечно, – отзываюсь я одновременно с Тайлером.  
Улыбка Хаширамы бледнеет, пока Мадара не ловит его руку своими белыми пальцами.  
– Мы… основали нашу деревню, – полуутверждает, полуспрашивает Учиха и морщится уже сильнее. – Ведь она всё ещё… мы ведь справились?  
– Да, Мадара, – хрипло выдыхает Хаширама, словно счастье и боль заполняют его в равной мере. – Справились. Мы основали Коноху.  
– Ты… клялся её защищать. Мне клялся. И раньше, когда… когда погиб мой брат.  
– Да, Мадара.  
– Я хочу побыть один. 

***  
Последняя атака начинается точно в рассчитанное нами время, но оказывается вдвое слабее предсказанной местными аналитиками. Подозреваю, причина в том, что основная часть первых, нанесённых Мадарой, повреждений пришлась на центральные узлы – а всё, что ещё оставалось у древесных, было перемолото во втором бою, который здесь ошибочно приняли за отвлекающий. Понятия не имею, чем руководствуются Учихи, выбирая приоритетные цели, но ошибаются они не то что редко… проще сказать, что в подобных вопросах они вообще не ошибаются.  
В бой меня не пускают – остаюсь в резерве. Каким-то образом Хаширама успел убедить всех, что здоровье Мадары важнее, а меня и убеждать не требовалось. Самому Мадаре мы говорить не стали – с Учихи станется покончить с собой, лишь бы не снижать боеготовность отряда.  
Справедливости ради надо признать, что Мадара и не интересуется моим участием. Или хоть чьим-либо участием в предстоящем бою. Или вообще хоть чем-нибудь. Откровенно говоря, эта его полная апатия беспокоит меня куда сильнее, чем истощение чакры. Впрочем, за последние дни уровень его чакры восстанавливается до относительно жизнеспособного уровня, и Мадара вполне уже мог бы уйти из палаты и даже из больницы. Если бы захотел.  
Проблема в том, что сейчас он вообще ничего не хочет.  
Как бы то ни было, и атака, и последовавшая за ней зачистка прошли по самому оптимистическому сценарию, который здесь разработали. Легкораненый Тайлер, посмеиваясь, рассказывает Мадаре какие-то небылицы о последнем бое, а Учиха глядит в пустоту, ни одним движением не показывая, слышит ли он хоть слово. Мне хочется выставить генерала из палаты, но тогда Мадара будет лежать в пустоте и тишине – а надо ли это? Тот хотя бы пытается вытащить его из апатии. Я не сумею даже этого.  
– Не передумал… насчёт возвращения? – вздохнув, меняет тему Тайлер.  
Ответом служит лишь грустная усмешка.  
– Не могу тебя понять, – вздыхает он и оборачивается ко мне. – Почему я больше не чувствую рану?  
– Потому что её больше нет, – а ещё потому, что присутствие генерала в палате начинает выводить меня из себя. – Это поверхностное ранение. Хаширама исцеляет куда более тяжелые.  
Мадара впервые проявляет какие-то признаки интереса – столь лёгкие, что их можно принять за призраков. Его ресницы, невозможно чёрные на жемчужно-бледной коже, чуть-чуть дрожат, прежде чем подняться. Будто крылья бабочки.  
– Но… моего брата… он не смог спасти… – очень-очень медленно шепчет он.  
Я прикусываю губу: гибель Изуны – последнее воспоминание, которое я бы хотел возвращать Мадаре. Кто б меня ещё спросил.  
…может, у него не апатия – возвращение и осмысление воспоминаний? Почему я об этом не подумал раньше?  
– Наверное, даже этот Хаширама не всесилен? – осторожно предполагает Тайлер, разматывая повязку и с лёгким изумлением разглядывая бледный, едва заметный шрам.  
Мадара чуть улыбается, глядя на розовеющую линию бывшей раны. Судя по его лицу, он прекрасно понимает, что я мог бы исцелить вообще без следа.  
– Не всесилен, – подтверждает он, вместо того чтобы обвинить меня в халтуре. – Есть… ситуации, которые исправят лишь боги. Может быть.  
– Ты… правда так думаешь? – спрашиваю, изумляясь, насколько хриплым кажется мой голос. Присутствие Тайлера ощущается уже невыносимым.  
– Да, – без колебаний отзывается Учиха. – Твоих братьев он тоже не спас. Ни одного.  
М-да. С такими темпами воспоминаний он вполне может и передумать возвращаться.  
– Милое у вас там место, – попадает в мои мысли генерал. – Зато понятно, почему такой уровень боевой подготовки. Кстати, мы с этим вашим Хокаге договорились, что двое ваших остаются здесь на пару месяцев, остальным мы послезавтра помогаем вернуться домой. Если не передумал, Джеймс, тебе надо собирать вещи. Он сможет завтра пойти домой? – это он спрашивает уже у меня.  
На самом деле Учиха мог бы уже сегодня. Только поверит ли в это генерал – даже с учётом собственной исчезнувшей раны?  
– Собрать вещи? – равнодушно переспрашивает Мадара и машинально кивает. – Да, конечно, смогу, – и лишь потом замирает изваянием, спадает с лица и резко выдыхает. – Нет! – молчит несколько секунд и отвечает уже спокойнее: – Мне не понадобятся те вещи.  
Переглядываемся с Тайлером, и генерал разве что в атаку не бросается:  
– Почему ты считаешь, что тебе не понадобятся твои вещи в Конохе, Джеймс?  
В глазах Мадары уже – сплошное равнодушие и покой.  
– Для климата Конохи местная одежда не подойдёт. А всем нужным меня снабдит мой клан.  
Генерал смаргивает.  
– Клан? – и поворачивается ко мне. – То есть в этой вашей драгоценной Конохе у Джеймса есть близкие родственники?  
Вспоминаю выводок Учих на спортивной площадке в Академии шиноби, обилие черноволосых шевелюр на улицах, квартал, куда боятся заходить все законопослушные жители деревни… незаконопослушные, надо признать, боятся ещё сильнее.  
– Сейчас Тобирама скажет, что моего клана в Конохе в несколько раз больше, чем нужно, – тем временем фыркает Мадара уже-почти-нормальным тоном, и тут я не нахожу слов от изумления. Это у Мадары тут юмор проявился, что ли?  
– Не скажу, – возражаю просто для того, чтобы возразить, а потом не удерживаюсь. – Там не было тебя, – теперь на меня таращатся они оба, и я через силу заставляю себя пошутить: – Вот тогда будет в самом деле в несколько раз больше.  
Киваю генералу на дверь и выхожу прежде, чем Тайлер начнёт возражать. И очень надеюсь, что слух у Мадары ещё не восстановился в полном объёме.  
– Мне кажется, что Мадаре будет… больно сейчас возвращаться домой. Он… они же жили вместе?  
– Кто? О. Да… они жили вместе… я не подумал. Да…  
– Пришлите кого-нибудь из тех, кто знает их адрес, и мы вдвоём соберём всё нужное для Мадары. 

Адрес Мадары я знал и так – выяснил его в первый же день, как прибыл в страну. В первый же день, как увидел знакомый багрянец шарингана. Только вот рассказывать кому-то о своих способностях не хочу. Скорее всего, местные вояки знают про сверхчеловеческие способности Учихи – но пусть считают их личной особенностью.  
Кстати, не факт, что знают обо всех способностях – Мадара явно своей природной скрытности не утратил.  
Кто-то из команды генерала заезжает за мной после полудня, прихватив с собой громадный саквояж из кремово-золотистой кожи. Не иначе, выбирали так, чтобы у Мадары не возникло ассоциаций со своими же вещами.  
Сама квартира оказывается почти такой же, какую выделили мне, – даже мебель и её расположение такое же. Учихе настолько плевать на быт или они с красавчиком тут только спали? Ну и… не только спали – потому что запах секса всё ещё висит в воздухе. И это почти бьёт почти прямо в сердце.  
«Ты знал это», – шепчу самому себе. Не помогает.  
Мой молчаливый помощник без слов открывает шкаф – с отбором одежды проблем не возникает. Всё, что не чёрного цвета, на Мадаре будет явно висеть – его красавчик был куда шире в плечах и на голову выше. А чёрных вещей не так уж и много.  
Отказываюсь брать тёплые вещи – в Конохе они и в самом деле ни к чему. А на вопрос о личных вещах не представляю, что сказать. В квартире много декоративных предметов – песочные часы с серебристой оправой и цветным песком, статуэтки, картины – но не представляю, что из этого дорого Учихе, а что причинит боль. Поднимаю с пола альбом и разбросанные рисовальные принадлежности – но откладываю в сторону. Мадара отчётливо продемонстрировал нежелание видеть вещи, принадлежавшие возлюбленному, а я… я не хочу представлять, что мог нарисовать заботливый красавчик для Учихи.  
– Что будет с вещами, которые я не возьму?  
– Наверное, всё оставшееся упакуем и вывезем на склад, – отзывается солдат на мой вопрос. – Это для вас важно?  
– Это может оказаться важным Мадаре.  
– Понадобится – заберёт, – пожимает плечом молодой человек и ещё раз оглядывает комнату. – Всё необходимое собрали?  
Я тоже окидываю комнату ещё одним взглядом. Почти не сомневаюсь, что в квартире есть тайники – не может Учиха их не предусмотреть – но как их искать? И стоит ли?  
– Наверное, всё, – и тоже усмехаюсь. – В самом деле, понадобится – вернётся и возьмёт сам. 

***  
Наше возвращение в Коноху планируют едва ли не столь же тщательно, как боевые действия. Я участвую во всех этих планированиях ровно один раз – когда подтверждаю, что Мадара в силах вернуться вместе с нами. Мнение самого Мадары, как и его участие в планировании, вообще не рассматривается.  
Впрочем, и наше с Хаширамой мнение о том, что до Конохи мы доберемся сами и без проблем, тут тоже всерьёз не принимают. Пояснения, что мы вполне способны трое суток нести Мадару на себе, вызвали скептические смешки. Почему люди не верят в наши способности, если видели способности Учихи, – мне не понять; и я уже смирился с тем, что бесполезно доказывать людям то, что противоречит их убеждениям.  
Хаширама, оказывается, смирился с этим куда раньше.  
В конечном итоге к тому моменту, когда Мадара уже твёрдо держится на ногах (и почти ровно ходит), местное руководство выделяет для нас своих больших железных птиц. До Конохи ни одна из птиц нас не донесёт – из сбивчивых объяснений я понимаю, что некоторые птицы пьют чёрную воду, другие клюют извлечённые из воды кристаллы, но запас воды/корма у них невелик. Одна из птиц доставит нас куда-то в маленький городок на западе страны – самый дальний участок, где есть запасы корма. Вторая птица пролетит примерно столько, чтобы высадить нас подальше и вернуться; это будет всего в одном дне пути до Конохи. Впрочем, по мнению местных людей (особенно по их мнению о Мадаре), до деревни мы доберемся за трое суток.  
Никто из нас уже давно не спорит даже с самым явным бредом. 

Поначалу всё идёт по плану. Выкрашенные в серебро птицы поднимают нас в небеса, и Мадара из нас – единственный, кто остаётся равнодушным к развернувшейся вокруг панораме. Я замечаю это слишком поздно – когда хватает сил оторваться от прозрачного гладкого стекла. Справедливости ради – я первый, кому это удаётся.  
– Всё в порядке, – мотает он головой на мой вопрошающий взгляд. – Я за эти четыре года летал… в общем, много раз. Успел привыкнуть.  
Как привыкнуть к окружающему нас снежному сияющему великолепию – не представляю, но первый полёт кажется слишком быстрым и коротким. Вторая птица, что несёт нас, не имеет таких удобных стеклянных окон – в какой-то момент мне даже кажется, что нас вообще никуда не везут, лишь кружат на одном месте. Однако когда грохот крыльев смолкает и птица открывает клюв, выпуская нас наружу, я узнаю границу Страны Земли – и да, это в самом деле меньше, чем в одном дне перехода до дома.  
Перед вылетом генерал Тайлер порадовал, что мы выбрали удачный момент – всю дорогу нас должна сопровождать хорошая погода. Не знаю, как они угадывают погоду на столь далёком расстоянии, но его специалисты не ошиблись. Воздух приятно свеж, небо затянуто лёгкими облаками, прикрывающими от палящих лучей солнца, тёплый ветер играет пушистыми метёлками ковыля – птица отпустила нас возле границы леса. Все мы провожаем взглядом серебрящийся силуэт, пока он не ныряет в одно из облаков, и лишь потом трогаемся.  
Идти легко – погода в самом деле идеальна. А ещё нас ждёт Коноха.  
А для меня – совсем рядом находится моя опасная мечта.  
Но уже через полдня всё становится хуже. Сначала усиливается ветер – пока мы бежим через лес, это не столь заметно, но на открытых пространствах полей шквалистые порывы мешают всерьёз. Затем начинается мелкий дождь, уже через час превращающийся в мощный ливень. Ледяные струи бьют даже сквозь древесную листву, а лесные тропки оборачиваются вязким глинистым болотом.  
Каждый из нас в такой ситуации предпочёл бы увеличить скорость и как можно быстрее добраться до деревни – до неё остаётся не больше трёх-четырёх часов бега. Но увеличить скорость, когда с тобой раненый… это никак.  
– Коноха не хочет моего возвращения, – невесело усмехается Мадара, почти висящий на плечах Хаширамы.  
– Ерунды не говори, – бурчит мой брат. – Придумаешь тоже. Это те дурацкие аналитики из твоих Чёрных вод напридумывали, будто всю дорогу будет хорошая погода. Или это у них такие представления о хорошей погоде?  
Скользкая кочка уходит из-под ног брата, и оба едва не валятся в грязь. Хашираму удерживает ствол удачно растущей осины, Мадару ловлю я. И сам едва удерживаю равновесие – даже начинаю подозревать, что мы идём не по тропинке, а по руслу глинистого ручья.  
– Они ориентировались на обычную человеческую скорость, – вступается Мадара за честь Чёрных вод, пытаясь отдышаться под ледяными струями. – Мы же пришли сюда на двое суток раньше расчётного времени.  
Кстати, да. Нам же так и говорили.  
– Немного осталось, – выдыхаю я и забрасываю руку Мадары себе на шею. – И вообще… может, это что-то враждебное не хочет, чтобы ты возвратился в Коноху.  
– Что может не хотеть этого сильнее, чем Сенджу? – ворчит у меня за спиной Дайчо из клана Шимура, и Мадара негромко смеётся, щекоча мою шею дыханием.  
Сил реагировать не остаётся – но именно в этот миг я предельно точно сознаю, что больше никогда не отпущу его из рук.  
Следующий час остаётся в памяти как смазанный кошмар. Дорога тянется вверх, в гору, лес сменяется каменистой равниной, и больше ничего не защищает нас ни от ливня, ни от ветра. Хорошо хоть, что шквалистые порывы бьют в спину, подгоняя вперёд.  
Зато потом, едва мы переваливаем через гребень хребта, ветер моментально стихает, да и ливень унимается. Вдобавок мы возвращаемся в лес – это всегда придаёт Хашираме сил, которыми он по мере возможностей делится с нашим маленьким отрядом. Хотелось бы пошутить, что вот теперь точно Коноха, которая встречает нас, – но сил не находится.  
К тому моменту, когда мы добираемся до Конохи, Мадара держится на ногах только за счёт собственной гордости. Или клановой гордости – кто этих Учих поймёт. Вероятно, я тоже не в себе, раз уж всерьёз размышляю, могут ли клановые характеристики являться дополнительным источником энергии.  
Потом вспоминаю, что там, в проклятой Стране Чёрных вод, женихи переносят своих избранниц через порог дома. Вносил ли заботливый красавчик Мадару на руках в их квартиру? Носил ли его на руках Мадара? Почему бы Мадаре не признать, что он устал, – мне вполне хватит сил…  
Однако собственных сил Мадаре хватает не только для того, чтобы – пусть даже повисая на мне – поприветствовать своих соклановцев и добраться до моего дома. Он отмахивается от меня, пока я отпираю дверь и активирую сигнальный контур, а затем прижимает ладонь к косяку. Рисунок печати медленно втягивается в тёмное дерево, а в глазах Мадары горит вызов, пока он смотрит в мои глаза. Не иначе – ждёт возмущений.  
Я бы много чего хотел сказать – в основном, по поводу бессмысленного расхода чакры там, где оно совершенно излишне. Но толку-то? Да и потом, согласие Мадары находиться в моём доме – и без того невероятный дар; собственная охранная метка в моём контуре – ничтожная цена за его покой.  
– Пойдём, – вздыхаю я. – Мне сказали, что для нас уже нагрели воду. Сполоснёмся и – спать.  
Понятия не имею, что буду делать, если Мадара вдруг начнёт возражать, – потому что лично у меня нет сил даже на спор, но Учиха спокойно идёт со мной. Может, потому что у него сейчас сил ещё меньше, чем у меня. 

***  
Тревожный звон своего охранного контура я ощущаю даже сквозь сон. Вскакиваю и первым делом бегу в спальню Мадары – хотя умом понимаю, что оснований волноваться пока ещё нет. Ко мне даже не ломятся всерьёз – так, прощупывают защиту.  
Мадара на удивление спокоен – я-то был уверен, что он уже в боевой режим перешёл. Но он почти мягко усмехается:  
– Это мои.  
Над фразой я размышляю все секунды, которые трачу на путь до двери. Мои – что? Какие-то техники, сканирующие охрану снаружи? Если Мадара тратит чакру на проверку защиты моего дома – прибью. Блин, если он настолько не доверяет моим способностям – пусть своих Учих просит защиту тестировать.  
Открываю дверь и замираю, как раз Учих на пороге и обнаружив. Я уже мысленно настроился на то, что по двору будет бродить призрак производства Мадары. Стоп. Ну да. Мадара же сказал – это мои.  
Прямое доказательство, что нехватка сна понижает умственные способности.  
– Мы бы хотели навестить… – Учиха чуть мнётся, будто подбирая слова, – Учиху Мадару.  
Киваю, отступая в сторону, а потом медленно возвращаюсь в выделенную Мадаре комнату. За моей спиной едва слышно шелестят шаги, и я впервые задумываюсь – это так проявляется вежливость Учих, что ли? При их навыках пройти бесшумно куда проще, чем вот так негромко обозначать своё присутствие.  
У двери я разворачиваюсь и смотрю на своих… скажем так, гостей. Гости выглядят слегка недоумевающими. Учиха Сетсуна чуть щурит глаза, оглядывая – сканируя – коридор:  
– Мадара… там?  
Киваю, осторожно подбирая слова. Менее всего я бы хотел вызвать новый конфликт в Конохе, да ещё и на пустом месте.  
– Да, Мадара здесь, но у него… не очень хорошее состояние, – молодец, Тобирама. Теперь щурят глаза все Учихи. – Он потратил много чакры, так что боевые повреждения…  
– Мы знаем.  
– И слишком утомлять его… не надо. Чакра от этого…  
– Мы знаем.  
Ну да. Ловлю себя на мысли, что моё поведение нелепо.  
– Извините. Бессонная ночь.  
В комнату к Мадаре заглядывают все. Переглядываются, а вот проходят внутрь только двое старейшин. Два воина вытягиваются вдоль стенок – у двери и напротив неё. Третий воин, совсем ещё юноша, чуть кланяется мне:  
– Я могу быть чем-либо вам полезен?  
Полезен? Любопытно, а что он умеет делать?  
Но мальчишка не отстаёт и даже сопровождает меня на кухню. Спрашивает насчёт возможности заварить чай для Мадары, и я приглашающе киваю в сторону кухонного шкафчика. Раз уж ему хочется помогать – пусть займётся чем-нибудь безобидным.  
Мальчишка – который вообще-то не может быть кем-то ниже первоклассного шиноби – послушно осматривает шкафчик и делает комплимент моему вкусу. Комплимент незаслуженный – я непривередлив, и все эти чайные наборы подарены мне братом и семьёй. О том, что у меня есть гёкуро и матча, я даже не подозревал. Учиха ловко манипулирует чайничками и ложечками, и я даже не сразу понимаю, зачем он заваривает два разных чая.  
Пока чашка с насыщенно-зелёной непрозрачной жидкостью не оказывается передо мной.  
Вежливость во мне борется с настороженностью. С Учихи станется отравить меня моим же чаем на моей же кухне – я настолько вымотался и погрузился в свои мысли, что не следил за мальчишкой. С другой стороны… ну вот что я должен делать?  
Вспомнить, где находятся запасы антидота, и выпить эту чашку, надо полагать.  
Потягивая терпкий напиток, я вдруг соображаю, что могло означать то изумление на лице Учихи Сетсуны – он не ожидал, что Мадара будет находиться в жилой части дома. Но… они, получается, считали, я его в клетку в подвале посажу?! Ну… вообще, Учихи могли именно такого и ожидать.  
Горечь напитка кажется абсолютно невыносимой. Мысли об антидоте… впрочем, у меня есть универсальный среди лекарств в палате Мадары.  
Поднимаюсь и иду назад – без каких-то мотивов, мне просто надо видеть Мадару. Слышать его голос. Безымянный Учиха с подносом в руках тенью скользит за мной. Кстати, да. Мадару нельзя утомлять, в том числе долгими разговорами.  
Охраняющие дверь Учихи смотрят на меня, как на врага всего сущего, но путь не загораживают. Надо быть и за это благодарным? И нет, если что, оставить у себя чужую охрану я не позволю.  
Разве что… разве что Мадара заявит, что иначе не останется здесь.  
– Уверен, что это разумно? – спрашивает Учиха Сетсуна, оглянувшись на меня.  
– Есть более опытные целители, занимающиеся восстановлением чакры? – чуть выгибает бровь Мадара.  
Наскоро перебираю в памяти целителей Конохи – вообще-то нет. Никогда не оценивал себя как целителя, если честно.  
– Вообще-то нет, – одновременно признаёт нынешний глава Учих.  
Мадара отворачивается, показывая, что разговор окончен.  
Запирая за Учихами дверь и восстанавливая защитный контур, я беззвучно выдыхаю. И позволяю себе двадцать секунд отдыха, прежде чем возвращаюсь на кухню и завариваю укрепляющий сбор. 

***  
Дальше день течёт тихо и спокойно… как и предполагалось, собственно. Мадара равнодушно-отстранённым тоном отвечает на все мои вопросы – нет, голова не болит, кости не ломит, болевые ощущения стандартные. Интересно, как Мадара реагировал бы на вопросы, если б его лечил кто-то другой? Наверное, на любого, кто не относится к клану Учих, смотрел бы так же, как на пустое место.  
Равнодушие, оказывается, причиняет не меньшую боль, чем ненависть.  
Я вспоминаю слова Хаширамы о том, что Мадара – жив, и я – тоже. Что могу попытаться… ну, не заменить, так попытаться. Только для этого придётся сказать Мадаре, как я к нему отношусь. А предсказать реакцию Учихи вообще и Мадары в особенности я не способен. Блин, да найти бы хоть кого-нибудь, способного предсказывать реакции Учих!  
Секундой позже в голову вдруг приходит мысль, что есть ещё один способ восстановления чакры, только вот предлагать его… кхм. Он настолько не вяжется с характером и образом Мадары, что до этой минуты я о нём вообще не вспоминал. Впрочем, при самых низких параметрах чакры его и не применяют – бесполезно.  
Любопытно, а Учихи в курсе, что пассивный секс ускоряет выработку чакры примерно на треть и более? Да должны бы… не, точно знают. Одна из работ по минимизации нефизических повреждений написана Учихой Фуджитой.  
– Вообще-то существует ещё один способ восстановления чакры, – как можно беззаботнее произношу я, отчётливо слыша фальшь в собственном голосе. – По идее, у тебя сейчас чакра как раз…  
И вот эта самая чакра вдруг вспыхивает за моей спиной боевой печатью, я поспешно разворачиваюсь, одновременно бросаясь к кровати и сознавая, что Мадара воспримет мои действия именно как нападение. Он так и воспринимает, судя по всему, – напрягается всем телом, каждой мышцей, и глаза его медленно наливаются знакомым алым огнём. По коже бегут короткие разряды – формирующаяся защита. Руки стискивают воздух – подготовительная стадия призыва. А в дверь, как никогда не вовремя, пересекая мой защитный контур, входит Хаширама, и вот меньше всего мне тут нужно, чтобы он увидел Мадару в боевом трансе. Потому что вывод он сделает однозначный.  
Какой, к бесам, вывод?! Мадара тратит свою чакру, которой у него… и вот тут я предельно отчётливо сознаю, что такое леденящий ужас. Никогда, ни разу в своей жизни, я не ощущал даже близкого его подобия.  
– Успокойся, – зову я Учиху, но он явно не слышит… или не верит, – Мадара, не смей, ты же себя убиваешь, любимый… я не причиню тебе вреда, обещаю… я никогда и ни к чему не стану принуждать, клянусь…  
А ещё… ещё такая реакция крайне нехарактерна ни для шиноби вообще, ни для Учих… ни – тем более – для сильнейшего из этого клана. Не может Мадара не знать, что принуждать я его не смогу и не стану. В груди оседает тяжёлый ком – реакции Мадары характерны для жертв насилия. Это его красавчик так… или тогда, четыре года назад, когда Мадара был совершенно беспомощен… впрочем, сейчас это не столь важно. Потом… потом узнаю.  
Я ловлю его руки, не позволяя призвать его смертоносное оружие, и лишь сейчас Мадара переводит взгляд на меня и осознаёт моё присутствие.  
– Мадара, я не причиню… я понимаю, я сморозил глупость, но я не…  
– Какое ещё не, – шипит он мне в лицо, активируя что-то особо мощное, судя по плотности чакры, – у тебя в дом ворвались посто…  
О Небеса!  
– Это Хаширама, мой контур допуск…  
– У тебя Хаширама в количестве пять человек?!  
Замираю, прислушиваюсь – и да, разумеется, в таких вопросах Учихи не ошибаются. В мой дом вошло пять человек… проклятье.  
– Лежи, я справлюсь. Не смей… ладно.  
Всё худшее, что могло сегодня произойти, уже случилось. 

Вылетая за дверь, я представить себе не мог, как Хаширама догадался привести в мой дом посторонних – зная, что здесь раненый Мадара. Кого другого могли заставить прийти под угрозой смерти – но кто б сумел одолеть моего брата, любопытно? Навскидку допускаю, что Учихи натравили сильнейших бойцов своего клана, но вот на своих Мадара так бы реагировать не стал. Не говоря уж о том, что Учихам незачем силой вламываться туда, где они успешно и беспрепятственно побывали этим утром.  
Но вот менее всего я ожидал увидеть в коридоре генерала Тайлера и прочую компанию из Чёрных вод. Проклятье!  
– Эй… эй, ты чего?! – хрипит мой брат, прижатый мною к ближайшей стенке, а секундой позже уже я упираюсь в эту же стенку лбом. Ну… не Мадара я, чтобы давать отпор Хокаге. – Рамини, ты… ты что?  
– Этим утром, – кажется, шипение Учих заразно, – у Мадары уровень чакры перевалил за треть от нормы среднего шиноби…  
– Ага, знаю, я уже пообщался с Учихой Сетсуной, он…  
– …а минуту назад всё, что у Мадары было, он потратил на боевой режим. Потому что, – выдыхаю, вдыхаю и выдыхаю ещё раз, – потому что один умный шиноби догадался без предупреждения прийти и притащить с собой компанию.  
Брат отшатывается прочь, а я вымотан настолько, что даже не испытываю радости от шока на его лице. Вообще ничего не испытываю. Мысленно прогнозирую, какими будут ближайшие часы и дни, и хочу прибить Хашираму на месте. Если б от его смерти ещё хоть какая польза была.  
Как бы то ни было, встреча проходит спокойно. Мадара улыбается и Тайлеру, и Хашираме, а я ощущаю себя лишним. Потом отвешиваю себе мысленный подзатыльник и возвращаюсь вниз, на кухню, привычно нахожу нужный сбор трав и толстостенный глиняный кувшин.  
– А он выглядит вполне бодро, – замечает медик, увязавшийся за мной. – Я ожидал куда худшего, особенно когда вы сказали, что он снова всю эту вашу…  
– Это боевые техники, – поясняю я, следя за температурой чайника. – Когда нужно сделать всё возможное и невозможное, чтобы остановить врага. Первые часа полтора-два после использования шиноби будет даже сильнее, чем обычно. Потом…  
Вздыхаю – продолжать мне не хочется. Врач понимающе кивает, а мне в голову приходит нежданная мысль:  
– А разве вы никогда не видели, как Мадара приходит в себя после боя?  
Мой собеседник мотает головой:  
– Вообще не припоминаю, чтобы Джеймс… э-э-э… простите, чтобы Мадара попадал к нам в госпиталь.  
Разве?  
– Он пришёл к вам после битвы с… после битвы, когда мы сочли Мадару погибшим. Он был чудовищно тяжело ранен, странно, что меч не задел сердце…  
Врач улыбается:  
– Подробностей я не знаю, но Джеймс… Мадара появился, кажется, в Кайторе, это небольшой приграничный городок. Понятия не имею, в каком состоянии, но если оно было, как вы утверждаете, чудовищным – его могли счесть нетранспортабельным.  
Или, напротив, не столь уж сильно раненым. Мадара ведь мог и отлежаться где-нибудь, прежде чем дойти до Чёрной воды. Он потратил в бою с Хаширамой не так уж много чакры. За пару недель раны могли и затянуться, а тогда безымянным воином, пересекшим границу, безопасники должны были заинтересоваться куда сильнее, чем медики.  
– А что вы делаете, позвольте полюбопытствовать? – тем временем интересуется медик.  
– Настой, – брякаю я и так очевидный ответ, потом мотаю головой. – Это специальный сбор, который применяется как раз при критически низких уровнях чакры. Мне его очень не хватало у вас.  
– Возможно, у нас могли найтись нужные травы?  
– Не нашлись. Я спрашивал. Не было ягод ацеролы, а вместо листьев имбиря вы собираете только корни, и то – в еду.  
– Экспортируем, – поправляет он меня. – Имбирь у нас не растёт.  
– А теплицы?  
– Хм. Никогда не думал, – врач присаживается на край стола. – Впрочем, никогда прежде они нам и не требовались. Этот настой нужно держать в тепле? – это он с лёгким превосходством глядит, как я укутываю кувшин в два слоя толстых полотенец. – У нас есть специальные термосберегающие колбы. Э-э-э, в смысле сохраняющие тепло.  
– А у нас есть соответствующие печати, – пожимаю я плечами. – Но для этого настоя их применять нежелательно. Разве уж совсем нет другого выхода.  
Он интересуется причинами, я поясняю и в ответ недоумеваю, зачем в боевые группы они включают гражданских медиков, нагруженных исключительно аптечками. Любой шиноби способен оказать первую помощь раненому товарищу. Изумляюсь их представлению о первой помощи – мы бы вымерли, если б руководствовались такими идеями. Спорю насчёт роли микроорганизмов в пищеварительной системе – в этом вопросе мы не сходимся капитально.  
Минут через двадцать спохватываюсь и иду выпроваживать визитёров из палаты Мадары – но они и так уже выходят. Хаширама улыбается своей самой солнечной улыбкой, а дипломатические соображения на сей раз удерживают меня от того, чтобы сказать всё, что я думаю. 

– Устал? – спрашиваю я у Мадары, когда восстанавливаю защитный контур и возвращаюсь наверх.  
Вообще-то выглядит он пока неплохо. Дело не только в физической бодрости, подстёгнутой чакрой. Мне кажется, что он был… рад визиту. Едва не больше, чем визиту своих Учих. А ещё на столике возле кровати лежат альбомы и рисовальные принадлежности – я видел такие в его комнате. То есть в их с красавчиком комнате.  
– Ничего, – отмахивается он и чуть кривовато улыбается. – Я рад, что Хаширама так ценит Коноху.  
– Не понял.  
Улыбка пропадает, будто стёртая волной с песка.  
– Мне-то не ври. Не мог Хаширама не заметить мою метку в твоём контуре. И не мог не знать, что я активирую защиту, если пройдёт сразу много вооружённых людей. Единственная логичная цель – чтобы я был беспомощным как можно дольше.  
Обзываю идиотом себя – даже дважды идиотом. О мотивах Хаширамы я в принципе не размышлял, хотя должен был. Даже Мадара понял, что мой брат действовал вполне целенаправленно.  
Он только ошибся с целью.  
Впрочем, Хаширама стратег – он мог преследовать две цели сразу.  
– Я передам, – обещаю я. – Если будешь послушным пациентом.  
Учиха дёргает плечом – и кто знает, что он имел в виду. Вероятно то, что до сих пор он как пациент вёл себя безупречно.  
– Да… ты что-то говорил… тогда, – морщит лоб Мадара и уточняет, – когда они вошли в дом. Извини, я тебя почти не слушал.  
Торопливо отворачиваюсь и перебираю инструменты, ощущая, насколько пунцовыми стали мои уши.  
– Ничего… ничего особенного… медицинские рекомендации, – выдавливаю через силу, сам слыша бредовость заявления, делаю медленный вдох и продолжаю. – У тебя сейчас чакра вновь исчерпана, так что они уже неактуальны.  
– Ага, – чуть рассеянно отзывается Мадара, явно потеряв интерес к разговору. – Я так и думал, что мне послышалось. Не могу дотянуться до альбома… дай его мне, а то от скуки я умру раньше, чем от ран. 

***  
К вечеру бодрость, вызванная всплеском чакры, сходит на нет, и Мадара слабеет в самом прямом смысле на глазах. Вот только что он чёркал что-то в привезённом ему альбоме, вот карандаш выскальзывает из его пальцев и скатывается на пол, а буквально двумя ударами сердца позднее с его лица пропадают все краски и он обессилено откидывается на подушки. И морщится – через силу:  
– Теперь точно буду умирать со скуки.  
Гляжу на часы – в принципе, настой уже должен завариться. Разматываю полотенце и сквозь тонкую ткань процеживаю золотисто-зелёную жидкость. От разнобойного запаха трав хочется чихать. Мадара морщится ещё отчётливее – не иначе, настой ему пить доводилось, а вкус его незабываем. В самом плохом смысле этого слова. Впрочем, Учихи нередко… увлекаются в бою. Истощение чакры для них – вряд ли редкое событие.  
– Ничуть не сомневался, что ты всегда мечтал напоить меня ядом, – ворчит мой пациент, но послушно позволяет устроить его поудобнее и поддерживать в попытках делать осторожные глотки.  
А на меня вдруг нападает приступ откровенности.  
– Лет с пятнадцати – моих пятнадцати – я мечтал просто тебя напоить. И выведать все ваши коварные планы уничтожить… ну… – я пытаюсь вспомнить, что такого ценного могли уничтожить Учихи лет восемнадцать назад. – В общем, да. Коварные планы. Кстати, поделись клановой тайной – как вам удаётся поддерживать запрет на алкоголь?  
Длинные ресницы Мадары чуть трепещут, прежде чем он поднимает на меня взгляд. Всякий раз, когда он делает вот так – едва заметно взмахивает ресницами перед тем, как посмотреть по-настоящему, – у меня перехватывает дыхание. Вопрос Мадары я различаю… в общем, не сразу.  
– Что ещё за запрет на алкоголь?  
– Ну, тут уж я не знаю, – пожимаю плечами. – Ваш же запрет. Ну или по каким причинам ни один Учиха не пьёт спиртное? Ну, только при обрядах? Между прочим, это ещё и медицинский вопрос. Есть два состава, ускоряющих регенерацию чакры, но в них входит алкоголь, так что я даже предлагать не стал.  
Выражение лица Мадары обычно расшифровать сложно, но сейчас оно предельно отчётливо сообщает мне, что – по мнению моего Учихи – я идиот.  
– Нет у нас никаких запретов, – наконец выдыхает Мадара. – Мы просто не пьём. Обряды, понятно – так принято. А в остальном смысла нет – мы ж не пьянеем.  
Прикидываю метаболизм Учих и мысленно отвешиваю себе подзатыльник. А потом не могу сдержать смех. Сколько усилий мы тратим на то, чтобы разгадать те тайны, которых нет и в помине.  
– То есть шансов увидеть тебя смертельно пьяным у меня нет?  
Взгляд Учихи темнеет, превращаясь в чёрный лёд:  
– Смертельно – как раз есть. Если напоишь прямо сейчас. Для меня почти любая доза алкоголя станет смертельной.  
М-да. Нашёл, чем шутить. Мадара прав в оценке моего интеллекта.  
– Вряд ли существует более нелепый способ разрушить дипломатические усилия Хаширамы и рассориться с Чёрными водами, – отшучиваюсь я. – Допивай, не капризничай.  
Мадара вздыхает, и на секунду мне кажется, что он сейчас попросит саке. Сразу бутылку. Но Учиха дисциплинированно допивает настой и облегчённо откидывается на спину. Между его спиной и подушками всё ещё лежит моя рука, так что Мадара в самом буквальном смысле оказывается в моих объятиях. В отличие от меня, его это не смущает.  
– И почему считается, что эта пакость восстанавливает чакру? – усмехается он, явно соглашаясь считать наш разговор об алкоголе шуткой. – Как по мне, разницы никакой.  
Улыбаюсь в ответ, стараясь, чтобы улыбка не выглядела излишне натянутой:  
– Ты прав. На чакру настой вообще не влияет. Но он поддерживает в шиноби все те процессы, на которые чакра обычно воздействует. Сам посуди – пять минут назад ты карандаш в пальцах удержать не мог, а сейчас даже шутишь… ну, для Учихи даже успешно.  
Он вновь чуть взмахивает своими ресницами, и я вновь на секунду забываю, как это – дышать.  
– Опять искусственная бодрость, – ресницы едва трепещут, но не поднимаются. – Я… устал. И хотел бы побыть один. 

***  
А потом повторяется всё то, что мы уже пережили в Таэргане. Озноб и жар, лихорадка и беспамятство, одно за одним. Хотя нет… в беспамятство Мадара не впадает – просто лежит без сил, с трудом делая каждый вдох. Впервые задумываюсь о том, что в чужой медицине были определённые плюсы. Только толку-то – если тамошние технологии в нашу систему так просто не внедрить?  
Ночь мы проводим без сна – Учихе слишком плохо, а я боюсь оставить его одного. Настои почти не помогают – точнее, действуют меньше часа, а принимать их можно не чаще, чем через четыре часа. От очередного предложения передать чакру Мадара привычно отмахивается – мол, сейчас и смысла-то нет – но после этого замолкает и задумывается. Лишь сейчас я понимаю, насколько повезло нам в Чёрной воде – когда Мадара всё же был ранен и самый тяжёлый период провёл в коме.  
Кто-то из тамошних медиков говорил же мне про искусственную кому – но я почти не слушал. Впрочем… наверное, всё равно не стал бы рисковать.  
Раз за разом завариваю свежий настой, и Мадара, вымотанный почти до предела, уже без ворчания выпивает его без остатка. Увы, помогает настой всегда условно.  
– Мне однажды уже было столь же плохо, – тихо-тихо сообщает Мадара в один из моментов, когда ему относительно хорошо. – Там, дома… то есть в Стране Чёрных вод. После одной из миссий. Я толком не помнил, на что способен, но когда… выхода не остаётся… умереть или идти напролом… а потом мы никак не могли понять, отчего так плохо. Почти… почти неделю так отлёживался, пока… лучше не стало.  
Вот как… сажусь на пол рядом с кроватью и осторожно массирую взмокшие виски Учихи. Представления не имею, как он умудрился выжить там – совсем без помощи.  
Кстати…  
– Этот врач, что приходил вчера, утверждал, будто никогда тебя в таком состоянии…  
– В… первые часы врачей там не было… никого уже… я один выжил. Меня нашли… – Мадара морщит лоб, – кажется, спустя трое суток. Сочли, что это мне от истощения плохо, – он слабо улыбается, – а я точно знал, что это мне стало гораздо лучше.  
Молча поднимаюсь, не представляя, что сказать. Мадара, похоже, и не ждёт ответа. Его скручивает очередной приступ, и я удерживаю его плечи, пока лихорадочная дрожь не проходит. А потом иду заваривать настой ему и чай – себе.  
С тоской вспоминаю то средство из Страны Чёрных вод, которое придавало искусственной бодрости. Да, на вкус редкостная гадость, но сейчас оно бы очень помогло. 

Каким-то образом Мадаре удаётся задремать уже почти под утро, когда рассвет чуть-чуть высветляет вершины гор. Пододвигаю кресло поближе к кровати и позволяю себе смежить веки. Ненадолго – обещаю я мысленно и приказываю себе проснуться через час.  
Но просыпаюсь вовсе не от внутреннего времени, а от слабых стонов Учихи, звучащих для меня громче грома.  
– Эрик, – сдавленным голосом зовёт Мадара, и я замираю, не зная, что делать.  
Будить? Но он только уснул… проклятье… ему надо спать!  
– Эрик! – кричит Мадара уже с отчаянием в голосе, и я ловлю его руки, прижимаю пальцы к губам, согреваю ледяную кожу дыханием.  
– Я тут… – вспоминаю крохотный кабинет, куда красавчик влетел, встав между мной и Учихой, и обнял за плечи, и шептал… – Я тут, маленький мой. Всё хорошо, мой нежный, всё хорошо…  
– Эрик… не уходи… не оставляй…  
– Не уйду, – обещаю я с чистой совестью. – Никогда не уйду от тебя. Успокойся… всё хорошо. Поспи, маленький мой.  
Он цепляется за меня – за красавчика, он обнимает мои – чужие плечи, гладит по спине, дышит в шею, губами задевая кожу. Обнимаю в ответ – я, и успокаивающе шепчу какую-то чушь – я, и целую жёсткие чёрные волосы, думая о том, что утром надо будет Мадару вымыть… сегодняшний вечер дорого нам дался, а ночь обещает быть не легче.  
– Я никогда тебя не оставлю, – клянусь, прижимая его к себе ещё крепче, и тут тело в моих объятиях замирает и вытягивается дугой.  
Мгновением позже я отстраняюсь – сам, чтобы Мадаре не пришлось меня отталкивать. Лишь страхую, укладывая обратно на смятые простыни.  
– Сенджу, – шипит Мадара, и я впервые в жизни испытываю столь отчаянный стыд.  
– Тебе снился кошмар, и…  
– Убирайся.  
Наверное, надо соглашаться, но боль вдруг прорывается каким-то упрямством.  
– Не уйду. Тебе кошмары снятся, и ты выплескиваешь чакру, – даже без шарингана и в темноте взгляд Мадары выглядит угрожающим. – Я… я обещаю, что больше не прикоснусь к тебе, – говорю я и поднимаюсь на ноги, – но тебе надо выспаться.  
Шприц, оставленный врачом из Чёрных вод, кажется неописуемо лёгким и хрупким. Мадара дёргается, заметив его в моих руках, но он достаточно слаб, чтобы я смог зафиксировать его одной рукой. Он напряжён, и игла наверняка причиняет излишнюю боль, но я не знаю, как это исправить.  
– Заблокируй дверь полностью, – требует Мадара, когда я откладываю шприц. – Для… всех.  
И сопротивляется сну, пока я не подчиняюсь.  
А потом мне остаётся лишь опуститься на пол возле койки и прижаться затылком к матрасу. Потому что – пусть мне даже никогда не будет позволено прикоснуться к Мадаре – но оставить его я не могу. И не хочу тоже, но главное – не могу. Никак. 

***  
В очередной раз я пробуждаюсь, когда солнце переваливает зенит – яркий свет рисует чёткие тени на полу комнаты. Отчего-то сначала я осознаю этот рисунок тени и света и лишь потом – тепло чужих пальцев в моих руках. Голова поворачивается медленно, словно через силу, – мне слишком страшно. Впрочем, слово «страх» не передаёт и сотой доли моих ощущений, когда я вижу бледные пальцы, сплетённые с моими и охваченные – не иначе, для надёжности – второй ладонью.  
Прикидываю шансы того, что Мадара всё ещё спит и не видит, как я нарушаю свои клятвы в тот же день, что принёс их… поднимаю взгляд и встречаю чуть насмешливую улыбку Мадары. Надо понимать, все мои мысли сейчас написаны на лице.  
– Извини, я… в общем…  
– Не глупи, – отзывается его негромкий шепот. – Считай, что я вернул твою клятву.  
А… а почему – едва не спрашиваю я, но не спрашиваю – потому что с Мадары станется и передумать. Или сказать, что это он пошутил. И выпускать его руку – неохота. И вообще, надо встать, заварить настой… проверить состояние Учихи…  
Сижу на полу, чувствуя, что прямо сейчас не могу ни подняться, ни шевельнуться, ни – тем более – высвободить его пальцы из своей хватки.  
– Уверен? – всё-таки спрашиваю спустя много-много секунд молчания.  
Учиха негромко вздыхает и смотрит со снисходительностью взрослого, к которому карапуз прибежал задавать философские вопросы.  
– Ты мой целитель, Тобирама, – напоминает он негромко. – Как ты будешь выполнять свою работу, не прикасаясь ко мне?  
– Спрашивать, прежде чем прикоснуться? – с улыбкой предлагаю я.  
Сам не знаю зачем. Просто хочу услышать от Учихи, какая это нелепая идея.  
– То есть если я без сознания буду – помощи можно не ждать?  
А вот это уже не смешно. На секунду прижимаюсь виском к тонким пальцам – хотелось бы губами, но не решаюсь, – и поднимаюсь на ноги. В самом деле, прямо сейчас медицинская помощь Мадаре куда нужнее, чем все… чем всё прочее.  
Рука Мадары удерживает меня возле кровати.  
– И даже не смей предлагать вместо себя другого целителя, – с лёгкой угрозой в голосе предупреждает он. – В конце концов, кто справится с моими ранами лучше тебя?


End file.
